User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Btw, There Is a Spell Used By Faragonda In Season 5 Episode 11 Which Is Called "Contago". Does This Also Count As A Spell ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, When Is The New Infobox Going To Be Released ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) The One You Said That You Are Planning To Released ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 08:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I Did Not Write The Nickelodeon Title In The Season 3 & Season 4 Episodes Since It Was Already Written There. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:23, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Can You Unlock: *Icicle Rampage *Crystal Voice ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) You Can Lock Them Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) All right. Though I do not understand Greek at all, I will probably watch a little bit of them :3. Tynix? I heard someone talking about it, but I thought it was just a fan-made transformation... This transformation sounds a bit odd to me, honestly, and I have no idea what word "Tynix" comes from o3o. And Pakistani military is fighting these terrorists and is on operation against them since about one year, but they are not easy to be defeated... and it is also resulting revenge attacks from them, such as the Peshawar school attack... I can not do anything more than just hoping everything gets better someday, although looking at the situation of my country, it makes me feel pretty hopeless. And okay, I will keep that in mind. 国aru yo~ 04:05, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Since I'm new to wikia, It's take a long time for me to figure out how to send messages to the others. About the being friends, of course! Why must I deny a friend request of someone from "the same dimension"! Anyway, I hope you can help me deal with this wikia from now. Thank you. Oh. And if you have a fb account, I would like to know yours. I'm looking forward to your reply. Kyu129 (talk) 16:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so that message was not from you. I saw that it had no signature but it was right below your announcement message, that was how I came up with that idea. After all, it's impossible for a boss to ask a newcomer a friend request, right! Sorry for the misunderstanding. I want to know how to create a sub-galleries, such as Season 6, Season 7. Since I had a screenshot of Daphne from Season 7 but the galleries only has Season 6 sub-galleries, I really took me a lot of time. Kyu129 (talk) 07:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Character Actresses and Episode Titles for Season 7 Hi RoseXinh. I just want to let you know that the actresses for Season 7 are dubbing for DuArt Film and Video not Cinelume. Bloom and Musa's pages have the correct info but not the other Winx. Also, the episode titles need to be changed from "Cinelume Title" to "DuArt Title". Thanks! Thomasfan502 (talk) 14:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Thank you for your concern. I hope this page will make me feel like at home more than at a company. Kyu129 (talk) 06:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Can You Unlock: Spring Ring ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) & Also This: Stereo Crash ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I was looking around, and found someone suggesting that "Tynix" may come from the word "time". Perhaps that person is right, because, unless I am mistaken, the Winx will time travel in the seventh season and that transformation may perhaps have something to do with it. "Tynix" still sounds unappealing to me, though :/. Anyway, what is your opinion on the Season 7's villains, Rose :3? It seems like many people dislike them. :P 国aru yo~ 12:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Yay! :D There have been a lot things that have been added (and some might need to be deleted) and in need of attention but other than that nothing's really changed. Haha, I tried watching the first episode but I skipped a lot because it didn't interest me, even if it was in another language, though the second episode and third caught my attention! :D Ahh, I'm still sad that they're still using the CGI animation... Especially what they'd done to Roxy's Believix transformation... Wow, that's really old! But, at least you have access to technology! I actually have a laptop like that too, the reason why I kept it is because I have the Sims 2 on there and I don't wanna lose the files even though it's really slow and it makes me lose interest in the gameplay TTOTT Does slow internet happen across your country or just at specific areas? Err, I can't find the list of the spells you needed me to check since it's gone from your talk page. Can you send it to me? Thanks! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You Better Read This. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Anyway, I got told by BelieveInMagic814 that you were the one that said Season 7 is being dubbed by DuArt, she said I have to ask you for the source. Where did you got the information that DuArt is dubbing it? Please direct me a link to it. Soaf (talk) 21:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hi, RoseXinh, Can You Please Tell This User To Stop Creating Useless Articles ? Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Can You Lock: *Magic Eye ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:00, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, for the Winx Avatar Story Scripts, no one really voted by comment. What do you think we should do? XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Haha, yeah. It's okay, you can catch up when you come back full time! Though, it was hard to discipline the people that needed to but oh well. I haven't seen episode 4 (because I missed it TTOTT) but yeah, you're right, episode 2 and 3 were really interesting, it's nice to see the fairies from Alfea defend themselves again, or at least try to that is XD ahaha. What I really liked most was when the Winx hid themselves and transformed, I thought they'd show off like they've been doing these past two seasons >.> Haha "quite..." XD, I don't really know what to say about how they rearranged her transformation because it looks soo... uh... blinding (with all the unnecessary sparkles instead of actual shapes). I think it's major because it's been two seasons since she's actually spoken more than one to two lines and is actually getting new clothes. Plus, since this season is focused on animals it's no wonder she's part of it but I hope she still stays in the next seasons as well. But what makes me really sad is the fact that the Winx are no longer like the Winx we knew... It doesn't really have that sort of feeling to it anymore... Ah, well, when you can afford a better laptop, you will ^^ It's not the end of the world :D Ooh, I see. That's interesting, so your whole country relies on this for internet access? How long do you think it'll take to fix it? Wahh, I forgot how jumbled this message is O.O But! I finally figured out how to read it! XD ahaha Hmm, let's see for the fairies... I was thinking of pink but that feels too generic if you ask me. And I was thinking of yellow but that kinda looks like it's representing Stella a little too much... Wow, this is hard. For the specialists I was thinking of going by their uniforms. Not the ones they're wearing during season 6, but their signature ones. Like that deep dark blue color and what is that other color...? Tan or a creamy white color? For the witches... maybe green or purple. I was thinking of these two colors because whenever magical beings who are affiliated with darkness their magical energy are always represented in these two colors. Same thing with the fairies, though when they do magic it's more of a darker shade of yellow - which isn't close to Stella's color. What do you think? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:53, June 17, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower HI!!! RoseXinh i just wanted to know that who will upload new season 7 english episodes on youtube or dailymotion as u knw that rainbow is already blocking the greek episodes so is it possible that they would block these episodes too?? Lorrel09 (talk) 07:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Can You Lock: *Morphix Attack ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks XxDragonHeart (talk) 22:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The new page is just here. Thanks again. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Can We Create A Spell Page For Flora's Spell That Was Used In Season 6 Episode 14 ? It Is Called Breeze Blast. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Can You Please Tell This User To Not Copy My Messages From My Talk Page ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:27, June 19, 2015 (UTC) It Is On Her/His User Page. Btw, Can You Help Me Create An Infobox For My Wiki ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:37, June 19, 2015 (UTC) It's After Stella Created The Flower Dress & The Pollen Was Still Circulating. & For The Infobox, I Want A Characters Infobox. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:27, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, You Could Make It Like The One You Make With The New Infobox. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you know that I'm an evil wizard Acheron but in my young age when I'm 16 years old, so Please tell the Winx girls to dodge me out. �������� Hi, Can We Remove The Fairy Forms Section From The Winx's Gallery Page & Just Add It To Seasons Sections Instead Since It Take A Long Time To Load The Whole Page. Btw, Can I Create A List of Daphne's Outfits Page For Her Since She Has So Many Outfits & For The Specialists & The Other Characters Too? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 17:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Maybe, You Can Try To An Infobox Which Is Neat & Tidy ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 05:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe, Something Like This ? But The Voice Actor/Actress Section Needs To Be In A Different Line. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 06:01, June 20, 2015 (UTC) What fields ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) You Can Fill In The Basic Ones First, Then, The Rest, I Will Tell Later. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Here: General Information *Gender *Hair Color *Eye Color *Age (at first appearance) *Birthday *Origin *Affiliation(s) *Alias Other Information *Powers and Abilities Family, Friends & Pets *Family *Friends *Pet(s) *Relationships Bonding's *Pixie *Selkie *Fairy Animal Debut Appearance *Series *Comics Last Appearance *Series *Comics Voice Actors *Italian *Cinélume *4Kids *Nickelodeon *DuArt Gallery ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:22, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, You See.. My Wiki Is Actually A Wiki For All TV Shows & I Use It As A Base For The Other Shows. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I mean it's at least still going but that doesn't mean the show is as great as it used to be. So sad... Oh, I watched it, it was okay, not that bad but not great. I also just watched episode 5 and it could've been better. Yeah, I really thought it was a bad idea for Rainbow to go with Nick. Like, a REALLY REALLY bad idea and now they don't have Cinemule anymore TTOTT I'm going to miss the old voices we grew up with! TTOTT Yeah, at least now Rainbow is getting it back together though, the damage has already been done. I'll bet! Technology is really expensive! Yet people, my customers, constantly complain about how expensive it is to fix their broken iPhone screens >.> That must really suck, to have the whole country rely on just one thing to get internet. Let's just hope the internet gets repaired quickly... I know, these colors are rather plain but then again, all colors come from a common color... so ahaha, what can you do right? XD Definitely, pink and blue are really overused. Maybe role a dice that has colors on it to help you decide? But the thing is, the infoboxes should match whatever it is its representing. Mmm, how about white? Cream is a nice color though (that's like slightly yellow right?). WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi Rose, so I've completed the spells you wanted me to look over! :D It took awhile and some were very hard to understand. So, here you go! '''Correct: *Dragon Fury *Unstoppable Fire *Bass Boost *Reverse Chord *Illuminate *Sea of Light *Wall of Shadow *Glow of Lightning *Magnetic Storm Need to Change: *Dancing Flame -> Dancing Flames *Magical Vine Trap -> Magical Vine Grab *Solar Burst -> Solar Whirl; it was hard to hear *Sun of Light -> Diamond of Light; bad audio but I could make out the Diamond part *Solar Glow -> Solar Blow; the "Blow" part was a little hard to hear but it didn't sound like "Glow" or "Flow" *Shadow Tentacle -> Shadow Tentacles *Ice Shard -> Ice Shards *Freezer Berg -> Freezer Burn *Thorn Blades –> Never Thorn Blades (was orginially correct to begin with) *Gloomix Icy Polar Circle –> Gloomix, Icy Polar Coast *Techno Shot -> Techno Shock *Wooden Tendrils -> Wood Tendrils *Scorpion Tail -> Scorpion's Tail Remove: *Tecna's Laser; reason: because Tecna was actually saying her transformation words *Nova (Spell); reason: Tecna actually said "no problem" Phew, all done! :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Queries Hi there, just wanted to ask a small question: When working on a page, are we allowed to use images directly from the internet or do we have to ask for consent first? AbiElectro-PrismixGirl (talk) 17:03, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, uh, I just wanted to ask (again, I think) how you added the "Leader of project Spells", "Co-Leader of project xxx" beside the username thing. Like how you added "Bureaucrat", "Administrator", "Rollback" etc besides the "RoseXinh aka 阮富皇明" part :\ NTA65bz~ (leave a message) 05:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Can You Add These Spells Into Bloom's & Aisha's Spells Template ? Thanks! Bloom *Dragon Defend - Defense - Used: 705 *Freedom Enchantment - Special - Used: 704 Aisha *Dance of the Tides - Defense - Used: 704 *Magical Water Hug - Butterflix Special Power - Used: 705 Btw, Are You Going To Update The Wiki Background/Wallpaper Too ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Their outfits are really cute (but there's not much individuality, really disappointing) and I actually would some of them wear them! Ahaha XD which ones would you wear Rose? But the uniforms.... is an N.O. The backgrounders are more unique then them! >.> Me neither! I was really hoping that they would! They had the best voices for Stella and Tecna and Aisha! AND Sky (well, Sky's new English one isn't too bad, it's a lot nicer than Nick's one that's for sure)! Man, just watching the new season 7 is hard for me, it just makes me sad (and if only, slightly happy). I feel like DuArt (is that official now?) is a little too stereotypical with the voices, at least in my stand point. However, I feel that they are a lot closer to the Italian one than Nick was. Like, I actually like Flora's DuArt voice, it fits her rather well! But... I really feel sad watching this one, as my hopes were really high on Cinemule and so much has changed in the show. First, I was irritated and now I'm sad but somehow happy. What a complete mixture of emotions huh? XD How do you feel about the changes? From Cinemule to Nick and now DuArt. Anyway, I've watched the episodes in English, the bad audio doesn't help but it does let me hear their voices. They're not too bad but at least Stella's voice isn't so high anymore. But woah, Griselda's, sooo high pitched right now, I actually cringed when I heard it! Not happy with that! :< Huh? How did Nick help you with pronunciation? I thought you said it was hard to understand them or was it only when they were yelling? ahaha XD Me neither... Me neither... Nick... Just no. I think, if Rainbow had not paired up with Nick, it wouldn't have taken a turn for the worst. I liked Season 4, just wish it was more about magic than fairies themselves. After all, magic has both darkness and light. Exactly! The customers need to understand that we need to make a living too, and we have to order their parts to help them! Not only that, the parts come in as they should be we just have to put them together. They forget what processes need to be taken in order to make it into what it is, from the earth to the functionality and to the appearance. I really want to tell them all that, and make their head spin and maybe they'll rethink about what they just said ;D I'm almost afraid to ask but how much is it for a charger in your country? Yeah, slow internet isn't fun at all. You're welcome! :D Haha, are you going to color a dice with markers? XD Hmm, for humans, you can put other colors right? I was think of adding the skin colors that exist in our world... what do you think? No problem! :] I'll help anytime you need me! :D For Never Thorn Blades, when Ninfea said it, she didn't pause when she said "never". How should I say, the word "never" flowed with "thorn blades". If it wasn't part of the spell, it would've been written like this: "Never! Thorn Blades!" So, what have you been doing lately? How was school? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:29, June 28, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi im having a problem youve edited teh curriculem page for alfea all i have done is added information based from season 7 episode 2 which i have seen, it has been quoted that the school uses the tome of nature. as shown in the episode. can i please have an explnation on my page edits in future thank you (Jmw3001 (talk) 03:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC)) Hi thanks to let me know about that and it has aired in parts of china and the us Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hi Rose. I'm sorry for my inactivity in recent times. I've been preoccupied with school work and merging CHB wiki with another. I am fine with you revoking my rights as the wiki deserves a dedicated administrator in my place. I may continue to visit from time to time however. It's been great working on this wiki's administration c: [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ '''Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin/Bureaucrat It's sad to say but I would like to step down as admin. This fall will be very full and I cannot commit to being active here. Sorry for all the inactivity and I hope you understand. Good luck to the rest of the wiki! WonderBuono! (talk) 15:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, What Do You Think About The New Voice ? For Me, Brafilius' Voice Is The Most Hardest For Me To Understand & Can We Create The Season 7 Scripts Now ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:27, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Do You Mean Like This ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:44, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Rose! I have holidays coming up, so I'll try to be of use here as well. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 21:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Can You Unlock This Page ? I Want To Add The HD Pictures Into The Page. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 05:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) You Can Lock It Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 05:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hi Rose. I am sorry I was not very active because I had a lot of problem at school. Can you give me one week more to decide if I want to remain an admin? If I can become more active again then I want to help as an admin but if I cannot become more active then I will let you remove my admin rights. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 09:13, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Rose. I want to keep on contributing. I will become more active because Season 7 is now airing. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 09:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Rose. :-) FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 09:48, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, There Is A Spell From Season 6 Episode 10 Which Is Used By Roxy To Restore Griffin. Does That Spell Counts Too? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Can You Unlock This Page ? Btw, Can You Add This Video To Roxy's Video Template. Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:52, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Rose, where do you watch the new episodes of season 7 in English? The Magic Within 04:15, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 09:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Can You Rename This Page To Mavila ? It's Correct Name. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:38, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, How are you? I wanted to know what happened to all the pages which have all the winx spell. If they are deleated then why?. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 01:31, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Actually when I add the Spells used column in the episodes, I sometimes can't find/seem to have the correct spelling of the spell I'm looking for so I consult the spells pages first so I wanted to know what happened to them. Thanks for letting me know. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 01:40, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I have added episodes 3, 4 and 5 of season 7 in english on my blog, you can watch them here.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 01:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you unlock Petal Hurricane. I found something that could be added to it. The Magic Within 04:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Can You Change This Spell's Name To Magical Vine Net ? Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Can You Add This Video To Roxy's Video Template ? The Other One Got Deleted. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hello. I have been wanting to talk to you about this, so I am glad you brought this matter up. I am not able to be so active on wikis anymore due to some problems I am having, and I am not into Winx Club, either, so yes, you may revoke my rights. I am so sorry, Rose... Despite being an administrator, I have been pretty useless to this wiki... 国aru yo~ 13:13, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Eh, really? At least you eat a lot and no gain weight! You love food right? :D Well, even if you're really skinny, it doesn't really matter, I mean, it's just a size, you're still you, so you shouldn't worry too much about it! Yeah, if they could just remove Season 5 and 6 and just redo it after season 4 I think it would be much better but I know it's going to cost a lot of money to do so and I know they wouldn't. No kidding, they really do look alike, if the colors and their voices weren't there I wouldn't be able to distinguish them! XD Hmm, you got that right about the new voices being mature and soft. I think I've gotten used to them now, still sad because I miss Cinemule but I've adapted to them faster than I did with the Nick voices. Ahaha, I guess but I prefer DuArt and Cinemule for Flora's voice, they just fit Flora very well. The Specialists voices are nice too, oh did you watch Episode 705 and at the end where Aisha and Nex are on a date? And that one part where Nex was like "you're still able to steal my heart", it's embarrassing to say but I squealed when he said that! He's such a smooth talker XD ahah and he's sweet! XD >///< Musa's voice is nice, Roxy's sometimes sounds similar to Cinemule one. Yeah, thank God Bloom's voice wasn't like the one in the trailer, though it was weird when she said "Fairy Up!" ... Just say "transform", please XD No kidding, I was think they'd go back to Sun and Moon, I like that one better. Haha, I think this season is a little easier to digest than the past two. Though, I kinda wish they weren't students (except for Roxy). Ah, I've found some with some good quality sound ^^ Too be honest, I don't think there's really a way to speak "proper" English, aside from grammar. Grammar is like the biggest thing with any language really. But like Britain English and American English, there's like some differentiate between the two (obivously, the accent XD) but like even everyday phrase is a little different. For example, in England they say "when do you shoot?" this is similar to American English's "when do you close?". Wow, that's mean to laugh at someone for trying to speak a second language... >.> That's a rather big sum of money for just a charger... Do you like parties Rose? XD Just curious, I think they're loud and it hurts my head... Plus, too many people. Haha okay :D Yeah, I get what you mean by the rascism thing. I mean that's fine and all but don't take it too seriously when it comes to colors... Seriously, they are just colors, the only reason why colors have a "meaning" is because we humans say that they do when in fact they are just a color. Serious. People need to chill. Sigh... Yay, no more slow internet! Yeah, I don't know why but the Winx Club official channel (the one with HD quality) doesn't let us watch past the first two episodes of almost every season! TTOTT Thanks good, you got good grades! :D Yay! it must've been pretty stressful though. Basically, the old life you grew up with is there but it'll never me the same as your new one though it feels like the old one right? That's life for you! That's how I felt too when I rewatched my home videos, it's so nostalgic and so much has changed, time really does move fast, doesn't it? Hmm, nothing new really, my stressful semester if finally done and over with but now I'm just mostly working. Not too bad but it's getting sooo hot TTOTT I wanna cry! How hot does it get over at your country? Or at least the area you live in? Re: Spells Sure thing! I'll go over then soon :D Oh, speaking of which, I have some questions regarding my Adminship? I would like to know when I should give a user a warning. And also, once I am appointed admin, I was wondering if I could update the rules? Because you've made blogs about things like the pictures (how they should look like, quality, orientation, etc.) and the layout of character articles and animals, etc. I just wanted to make sure the new editors can see them so that we don't have correct so many of them at a give time O.O XD Also, I know that we're allowed to make spells pages for minor characters and for Roy, he only has one but I was wondering why you deleted because I was about to make it again. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:17, July 6, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower i need help on my new wiki winx season 7 wikia Hi, RoseXinh. I Have A Question, If A User Gets Three Warning Templates, How Long They Are Blocked ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Should PopPixies episodes be in the Categories of "Online Streamed Episodes" or no since they are not even on TV? Soaf (talk) 19:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hello Rose! I have been on this wikia before but haven't been editing in a month. Can you catch me up with stuff? I saw there were new administrators. Anything else new? Thanks! Imagination is the key to unlocking something MAGICAL! 23:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok thank you. Soaf (talk) 11:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Okay, I'll Try. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Can We Also Create A Song Page For The PopPixie Theme Song ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 10:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, RoseXinh, Can We Add All The Characters That Appeared In The Shows Into This Template ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 07:53, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Will You Create One For PopPixie ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:15, July 18, 2015 (UTC) And Can I Update The Main Wiki Page ? But I Need Help With The Polls. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:18, July 18, 2015 (UTC) What If The Polls Is About The Butterflix Transformation ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:29, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I Updated The Polls Already, What Do You Think ? Btw, Where Did You Get The Spells Name In English ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:49, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Can You Give Me The Link ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Btw, There Is One Spell In Season 6 Episode 21 Called "Sunlight Stillness" Used By Stella. Should We Create It ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 09:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 09:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The Okay ''Was For The Previous Post. And The Spell Was Used To Calm Down The Books. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''BelieveInTheWinxClub]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 09:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll Try. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 09:15, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Should the new antagonists have infoboxes yet or should we wait? By the way, are we making the English Season 7 cast as Rai English or DuArt? I haven't heard anything about it in a while. Soaf (talk) 16:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose, on the new Butterflix spells that were added, I'm sure that Morphix Vault is Morphix Bolt and Cytoplasmic Ray is Prismatic Ray. Just a suggestion. Funnysky21 (talk) 17:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Season 7 Page Hello RoseXinh, I'd like to let you know that Season 7 appears to be 2D-animated like Season 5 and 6. Could you erase that it is in hand-drawn animation? If it is true that it is hand-drawn, don't do anything and let me know.Thomasfan502 (talk) 03:15, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Ah ok. Thanks for your answer! Soaf (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hi, RoseXinh, Can We Create Some New Category's For The Episodes Articles Like For Ex: Season 6 Episode 17 & 18 Is Focusing On Flora So We Create A Category Called "Episodes Focusing on Flora". What Do You Think ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:10, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:20, July 20, 2015 (UTC) You can help me by answering the following questions: How did they decide on administrators? Did they confirm on the second transformation of season 7? What countries do they have season 7 in currently? And our we gonna have individual pages for each of the Winx's fairy animals? Thank you for your response and help so far. <3 KittyKT <3 14:43, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't answer the last question! I figured out the last one. <3 KittyKT <3 15:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!!! <3 KittyKT <3 16:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Aisha/Nex Hi, I have a question regrading Nex and Aisha when did they start dating and whuch episode did they become a couple because I am very confused. Thanks CinnamonPoptart (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC)User:CinnamonPoptartCinnamonPoptart (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Do we allow GIF on Gallery's pages? It didn't state it anywhere on the standards. Soaf (talk) 10:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hello! Are we allowed to give the Template:Warning/Edits if they make the edit on the same page? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Alanpop keep making the infobox heading Lady/Queen Nebula. I already given her a warning for it, should I give her another warning for it or no? Soaf (talk) 17:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Is this page needed: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne_and_Thoren. User: Helenie0210 created the page if you needed to know that. Soaf (talk) 13:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hello! I have a few questions about these categories being added by User:Thomasfan502. 1. Does Sky need the category "Thoren"? 2. Does Ortiel need the category "Thoren"? By the way, please respond with numbers like I formatted above next to them with yes or no. Soaf (talk) 11:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, Should we add these doll's packages photos from: http://www.wildberries.ru/catalog/1779683/detail.aspx and http://gulliver-toys.ru/igrovoy_nabor_winx_club_blum_i_loshadka_reynbou_iw02721318.html , or no since some of them have sun glare in them and/or we using the official WInxclub.com websites to use them on this site. By the way, does this wikia covers all merchandise or just toys and books? Thanks! Soaf (talk) 18:06, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose, The page Dragon's Defend is wrong it should be Dragon Defense. Thanks! Funnysky21 (talk) 01:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) When I meant "sun glare". Well, here a example, it is circled in black: http://prntscr.com/828eec. You can't actually see it or in this case a sunglare. Think we should add them or no from wildberries.ru Soaf (talk) 10:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hi, Rose, I Have 3 Questions: #How Do You Download Videos From VK? #I Read This Page and You Said You Would Like To Change The Default Infobox Color. Does That Mean You Will Also Change The Episodes Infobox Color Too ? #Should We Create A Couple Page For Aisha and Nex ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 18:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've been looking at the pages to see what may need fixes. Some others I saw were Sensing Flame, which should be Dancing Flames and Virtual Protection, which should be Virtual Projection. Thanks, Funnysky21 (talk) 21:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you change Lux of Light to Flux of Light. Yes, lux is a unit for light. But if you listen carefully to the video, there's an "f" sound before lux. And there is a word "flux" meaning flow out. The Magic Within 04:55, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Does that includes merchandise from Winx Club magazine as that what I was thinking. Soaf (talk) 10:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose, I just found Season 7 Episode 13 on Dailymotion. Even though it hasn't officially been released, could I edit the spell pages that need to be edited for the episode. And even if not, I have somemore spell edits. Dragon's Defense actually is Dragon Defense. Lux of Light is Flux of Light. It was hard to hear, but when used in episode 11 I could tell it didn't sound like Lux of Light.Thanks, Funnysky21 (talk) 01:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 11:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC)